The present invention relates to a remote desktop system, and particularly relates to a management and display of resources pertaining to a server and a client that make up the remote desktop system.
With the enforcement of Act on the Protection of Personal Information, the social responsibility that companies assume for leakage of information about customers and business partners has become extremely heavy, and the companies place more and more importance on the management of personal information. As a solution for such information management, a remote desktop solution has been drawn attention.
The remote desktop solution is a system where a device on the operating side such as a client and a device on the to-be-operated side such as a server are connected via a communication network, and a user provides control to the server using an input device of the client, such as a mouse or a keyboard, by referring to the screen information displayed on a display of the client.
The user can access the server from the client via the network and use the information stored in the server, using an application installed in the server. Thus, there is no need to store any required information in the client, and this makes it possible to prevent the leakage of personal information caused by a theft of the client device.
For example, a technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-12775 is known as a technology pertaining to the architecture for creating and maintaining the terminal service connection from an external client to an internal intranet client behind a firewall and/or router, in relation to the remote client desktop.